Friend Ship
by Darkanimegurl
Summary: lol


Hi! every one I'm going to write a story and it was my 1st time doing it, maybe theres a mistake like grammer, spelling erro, punctuation, and more.

These story is called **"Two Years Untill Now" By Darkanimegurl=0_0=**

**Chapter 1**

**Friend Ship**

It was August 28, 2008 Ren-ren was afraid of everyone she endroll in MSCM High School. It was really sunny day. When she went inside everyone keep rumoring her, she was afraid that there going to teased her, She meet Ms. Cassandra "Ohayu gozaimas"[goodmorning]. She introduce Ren-ren and 4 seconds ago everyone keep launghing, talking, trowing papers to her. "Silent class meet Ren-ren, please Ren-ren seat by shunjing" Ha ha ha ha. Everyone looking at me like I'm a big trush can to throw it away.

First day of school she meet one of the teacher assistant, and I asked her "what to do," and she reply like a wind I can't even understand what she was saying, so she asked one of my classmate that's tagalog he's name is "Jerome" he was a big fat filipino guy, he was kinda cute, he's wearing black jacket, white rubber shoes, black hair, chubby cheeks. he aske me "Anong prolema?"[What is the problem] and we keep talking and talking until it was Math time.

Kunichiwa gozaimasu![ good afternoon] Our teacher in Math is Oneka-sensei He was really cute and freaking hot to me. He seems innocent, and humble. When he's talking about the question I can't even understand what he's talking. Ms. Cassandra assistant her name is Shunga-sensie know's that I don't know what he's talking, so one of my classmate again went to me her name is "shishi" she looks kind, but she's not that kind pretty to me. I notice to my new school that it was big, clean, their is so many loptap and staugh. I stack in a big nerdy friends. My Best friend now is shishi she help me, because she can speak tagalog, and when she introduce me to her friends " Michi and Mochi." "Ome ni kakarete ureshi desu"[pleased to meet you] and now I stack on ordinary students. Shishi trying to pull me during recess she told me to join volleyball game, I tried to join to her. I sign up the form and give it back to Ms. Cassandra it's start to tuesday and friday the big day of my life.

Tuesday, The bell rang I was rushing to the field. First thing they do they mark all the atendance, and start the practice. First thing we did we all ran the whole field 3x, and were all exhausted. We learn about how to seat, bump, and serve, and I make a new friends either.

Wednesday morning I was rushing to go school, and there it was I meet these guy "Shujin" he's perfect, but small. I can't beleived he sat by me in Math class he alway do kind of tricks and jest. He can't stop chatting with me, but I'm happy I meet him he's really cute and hot he makes me stupid to think about him. When the test begun I can't think it was a big ass hole in my head I don't remember of anything. Besides 1 question 3times8 plus 4 plus 9. It was really easy. The rest of the test I guess. I cant beleived I've got 56 over 80. When I went home and my mom saw my test paper she yelled at me and said of stupid thing in filipino languag. What I did is that language stack to my ear I clean it and throw it. It is really gross It smell like popo.

Friday morning I found out that Shujin like's somebody eles and she's freaking cute her name is "Mikan" he's ex-girfriend. It was really sad. From that on I never spoke to him. Thant time to I find out that someone like's me he's name is "Jon" He said to me "I like you" during recess I was kinda embarass, because everyone saying oh oh oh oh.... And I was like sayind bad words I never know that I'm hurting him. He asked me out and I rejected him eventually. It was kinda sad that I did that to him. I never say sorry to him. I'm stupid geeez....

It was Monday morning. I woke up early when I was going to my class I saw these freaking supreme hot guy he's name is "Mark" he's thin, cute, kissable lips, he's wearing red and it suits on him. First when I saw him he's like gross wearing small tight pants, but know he's supreme hot and cute. When Michi asked me who I liked of course I never answer her because I'm ebarass, so instead I answer her. I just asked her, and she told me who she like. She meet him in her church. Michi is Mexican and I'am Filipino girl who's proud to be asian. When we are doing project there is a new girl named "Lola" she's so small and cute. She went to our group when I'm whispiring to her. Michi just yelling at me saying " What are you whispiring friends should tell waht are they saying why your not sharing with us," and I said it was a private we need a private conversation, and everyone just ignore everybody. 2 weeks ago there still not talking. Untill a month they say "sorry" to eachother and give theme a hug.


End file.
